All Kinds of Love
by Auditory Eden
Summary: On a pleasant day, on a pleasant date, Mizuki and Izumi witness a pleasant scene. NakaKaya 3


Author: AuditoryEden

Rating: K+

Warnings: Shonen-ai (I can't believe I just wrote yaoi...), kissing

Notes: These two, I love them. Nakakaya is so _cute_ it makes me want to curl up and die. In a good way, I promise.

All Kinds of Love

It had been a good day. Mizuki and Izumi had seen a movie, gone out to lunch, and had a great walk around the city's park.

Now they were sitting in a pedestrian square on the border of the parkland, people-watching until five o-clock, when they would set off for Nakastu's dorm. Mizuki leaned against her boyfriend and yawned minutely. Izumi looked down at his girlfriend's brown head, put his arm around her, and smiled. They sat in blissful silence for a moment before Mizuki spoke.

"Izumi-kun, isn't that Nakatsu?" she exclaimed, pointing across the square, to the exit of the grocery story. A familiar man with bleached hair was leaving the building, a sack of what were presumably groceries in one hand, and the hand of another very familiar man in the other.

Izumi frowned at the pair for a moment before replying, "That's definitely him." He squinted, then said, "That has _got_ to be Kayashima with him."

Mizuki giggled and nodded. They watched the artificial redhead and the slight, black-haired boy walk slowly across the pavement, apparently in some deep conversation, holding hands all the while. After a moment, it became apparent that both carried a bag of groceries in their free hands. The scene was so domestic and cutesy that Mizuki had to resist the deeply girly urge to squeal.

Then the scene took a turn for the more romantic. In the middle of a crowded square full of people, Nakatsu stopped moving, released Kayashima's hand, and used his now free appendage to pull him into what seemed to be a searing, although clean, kiss. Kayashima's free hand came up behind Nakatsu's neck, and Nakatsu cradled Kayashima's torso with his arm. People around them stopped and stared. Some smiled, some gave them disapproving looks, and some looked scandalized. Another pair of boys, walking by the place where the two were kissing, exchanged glances and took each others hands.

"I guess he really is gay after all," Izumi mused, watching the heartwarming scene dispassionately. Mizuki turned momentarily to smack him, before returning to the kissing ex-schoolmates.

After another moment they broke apart, and a few people appeared to be applauding. Kayashima was blushing, and he allowed Nakatsu to take the grocery bag he'd been carrying, so Nakatsu now carried one in each hand, while Kayashima walked beside him.

Sano was now messing with his phone, typing on the keypad. After a moment, the phone beeped, and a few seconds later, Nakatsu started and tried to go for his phone. In lieu of Nakatsu having exactly zero free hands, however, Kayashima fished the phone out of his boyfriend's pocket and checked the message. His blush deepened, and he showed it to Nakatsu, who immediately began looking around the square. He spotted Izumi and Mizuki, made a rude gesture in their direction, and said something to Kayashima, who appeared to type something into the phone, before closing it and slipping it back into Nakatsu's pocket.

The jingly ringtone that Sano had assigned to Nakatsu's number sounded, and he checked the message. Mizuki read it over his shoulder.

"'Totally, man, it'd be great'?" she mused aloud. "What'd the text you sent say?"

Izumi stood up and stretched. "We might as well go back to the hotel now," he said. "The first message said, 'D'you want us to leave you alone to get it on with your BF?'."

xXx

Parting Comments: This was _ so short_. Oh well, I still enjoyed it. I suspect these two will become my HK OTP. ^-^ I 3 NakaKaya. They are the adorable smex. Except I won't write any smex for them. Am I the only one who thinks that Kayashima would actually have more issues with being gay than Nakatsu (since Shuichi kinda has the whole, "been there, done that" thing going on?)?

Hugs and Kisses,

Eden


End file.
